Forum:Wikiinternes
Dieser Thread soll dazu da sein, wikiinterne Angelegenheiten diskutieren. ---- Deswegen gleich zwei Anliegen von mir an euch: #Die Adminsituation: Unser Admin ist ja ziemlich inaktiv und hat leider auch nicht auf eine Nachricht von mir reagiert. Dafür häufen sich bei uns die Löschanträge (aktuell 96! Seiten) und einige gesperrte Seiten müssten dringend überarbeitet und angepasst werden (vor allem bei den Elfen). Wir können versuchen einen oder mehrere neue Admins zu nominieren. Allerdings sollte diese Entscheidung in der Gruppe gefällt werden, deswegen würde mich eure Meinung dazu mal interessieren. #Arbeitsprojekte: Was haltet ihr davon? Würdet ihr es begrüßen, wenn wir Projektgruppen bilden würden, oder wollt ihr lieber für euch arbeiten, unabhängig von anderen? Grüße Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 14:17, 6. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ---- Hey du, hab deinen Eintrag erst jetzt gesehen und ich äußere mich lieber später als nie. #Der Situation mit dem Admin stimme ich dir vollstens zu. Das Wiki ist an unereichbaren Stellen ein Chaos. Ich würde dich als Admin vorschlagen, da du auch ziemlich oft aktiv bist (sogut wie jeden Tag). Soweit ich weiß, dauert so ein Adminantrag auch relativ lange.. #Projektgruppen sind eine ziemlich gute Idee. Nur kann ich nicht sehen wie es zu realisiere sein sollte. Das Wiki hat ja so gut wie keine aktiven Mitglieder außer paar unangemeldete Nutzer. Wenn, dann müsste man diese Idee noch etwas austüffteln, aber ich wäre dabei. :) Alles gute (Dodobella (Diskussion) 21:58, 15. Apr. 2016 (UTC)) ---- Wow, gut, dass ich das jetzt auch erst sehe - nicht. #Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich aktuell noch geeignet bin. Ich hab momentan wieder total viel zu tun - was man ja vllt auch an meiner Abwesenheit sieht... Ich müsste mir noch mal ansehen, was die Vorraussetzungen sind, aber ich werde demnächst auch nicht mehr so regelmäßig halt da sein :/ #Na ja, man kann ja erstmal eine Spezialseite einrichten, wo aufgelistet wird, was zu tun ist und dann können neu Leute ja schauen, ob sie woh mitarbeiten wollen. Vllt ist Projektgruppe auch das falsche Wort, aber man müsste halt mal irgendwie nen Überblick bekommen, was alles so offen ist. Grüße Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 12:03, 8. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- Wenigstens hast du mir überhaupt noch geantwortet :D #Ich hab mich nochmal informiert, und würde sagen dass es besser wäre Bürokraten-Rechte einzuholen? Weil dieser könnte dann auch innerhalb des Wikis weitere Admins benennen bzw. weitere Bürokraten. [http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Beantragung_einer_Wikia-Adoption#Voraussetzungen%7C Hier] findest du die Vorraussetzungen. Aber wenn du denkst, dass du nicht in Frage kommst, wer dann? #Ja hast Recht, das Wiki ist so ziemlich an jeder möglichen Stelle erweiterungsbedürftig (z.B. Artikel über den Comic haben wir überhaupt nicht). Da hab ich jedoch ein wenig Angst, dass die Seite unendlich lang wird :D Jedoch glaube ich, dass wir zuerst unser Admin Problem lösen sollten, bevor wir weiterziehen. LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 15:19, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- Ja, ich krieg mal wieder was auf die Reihe :D # Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob wir Bürokratenrechte bekommen, ohne dass jemand das Wiki adoptiert :/ Müsste man fragen, oder weiter schauen. Auf die Schnelle hab ich nichts gefunden. Für die Adoption muss ich glaue ich erst mal wieder 10 Tage am Stück hier reinschauen, mal sehen, ob ich das hinbekomme - to much to do aktuell /D # Ja, stimmt auch wieder. Aber immerhin weiß ich schon mal, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der dafür wäre :D Grüße Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 09:26, 14. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- Der Fortschritt zeigt sich in kleinen Schritten :D # Häh? Hab ich was falsch verstanden? Man muss das Wiki doch so oder so adoptieren, egal ob man nun Admin oder halt Bürokrat werden will? Sorry, irgendwie bin ich grad total verwirrt :D Ich drück dir aufjedenfall die Daumen! Müssen ja nicht jedesmal große Bearbeitungen sein, hauptsache du bekommst die 10 Tage gefüllt :D # Ich krieg aber langsam das Gefühl das wir zwei die einzigen sind die konstant mitarbeiten? Klar gibt es noch andere Mitarbeiter aber irgendwie tauchen die aus dem Nichts auf und sind dann meistens genauso schnell wieder weg .. # & noch ne kleine Sache: kann es sein das die Uhrzeit vom Wiki falsch läuft? :D LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 13:44, 14. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- Oh ja :D # Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht :/ Ich kenn mich dazu zu wenig mit den Bürokratenrechten aus. # Ja doch, ich seh es ja auch. Scheinbar sind ja auch ernstzunehmende Editierer dabei. Oft habe ich Saboteure dabei gehabt und dann den Artikel wieder bereinigt. # Ne, die steht auf UTC, also auf der Weltzeit, die in der Zeitzone von Großbritannien ist und auch ohne Sommerzeit angegeben wird. Deswegen "hinkt" die quasi 2 Stunden hinterher. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 21:07, 15. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Hm, ich glaub man kann doch zuerst nur Adminrechte beantragen und dann später, nachdem man diese Rechte erhalten hat, Bürokratenrechte beantragen. Sorry, ist voll kompliziert irgendwie :D # Ich bin grad einfach nur froh, das solche grad nicht aktiv sind. Die anderen Bearbeiter sind auch herzlichst eingeladen hier mitzureden :) # Omg, wie peinlich mir das jetzt ist. Da steht noch fett in Klammern UTC .. hahah danke für die Aufklärung :D LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 18:01, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Ich zitiere mal aus Wikia: "Gründer eines Wikias hat automatisch Bürokratenrechte. Weitere Benutzer können Bürokratenrechte von einem vorhandenen Bürokraten oder per Adoption erhalten." Klingt für mich leider eindeutig :/ # Ja, die können echt nervig sein DX Grauenhafte Leute... Und wenn man sie dann nicht mal sperren kann, plagt man sich gerne mal 2-3 Tage mit denen, bevor sie wieder die Lust verlieren... # Kein Ding xD Sowas passiert :D LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 23:04, 16. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Oh man. Aber um Admin zu werden muss man ja auch adoptieren. Also die Adoption ist so, oder so, nicht auszuschließen. Ich schlag vor, wir versuchen erstmal einen neuen Admin zu kriegen, bevor wir uns endgültig die Köpfe zerschlagen :'D # Definitiv! Dabei kommts dann auch so vor, als wären dies meistens 9-jährige Kinder ... LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 22:46, 17. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Ohne Adoption scheint es wirklich erstmal gar nicht zu gehen. Danach kann man ja mehrere Administratoren ernennen. Ich finde es sowieso besser, wenn es mehrere gibt, dann erreicht man wenigstens eine Person immer. # Oh ja, so kleine Kinder, die meinen sie sind ganz groß. Ich kann auch die Leute nicht leiden, die nicht mal wissen, was ein Leerzeichen ist Oo Das seh ich so oft, grausam ist das. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 20:59, 18. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Ja genau! Erstmal die ganze Sache ins Rollen bringen. Da haste auch Recht, wenn man sich schon allein die jetzige Situation anguckt :D Ich habs jetzt mal probiert 10 Tage durchzuarbeiten, ist schon nen hartes Stück Arbeit, muss ich jetzt mal ganz ehrlich gestehen xD # Solche Kinder sind immer eine Katastrophe fürs Wiki.. hahaha, oder auch Leute die nichtmal das deutsch kennen, welches man eigentlich in der Grundschule lernt :D LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 02:18, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Ich sitz aktuell auch wieder an den Tagen, bin glaube ich bei Tag 3 oder 4 aktuell, ich hoffe, ich denk morgen dran DX Da bin ich den ganzen Tag unterwegs, das wird schwierig :D # Oh ja, Rechtschreibung... ja, selbst Schuld bei den Schulsystemen... Aber Rechtschreibung ja mal bei Seite, aber wie kann man nicht auf Leerzeichen achten? Oo Das ist mir echt ein Rätsel. Darauf komm ich nie klar :D LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 16:15, 20. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- # Ah ja, diese Tage wo man vielbeschäftigt ist und dann noch an sowas hier denken muss :D Zum Glück ist um Mitternacht bei uns noch nicht Schluss mit dem Tag? xD # hahaha, ist so. Das Schulsystem ist echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Ja das versteh ich auch garnicht.. vielleicht war ja die Leertaste kaputt xD Ich glaub ich kann mich glücklich schätzen das ich solchen Artikeln noch nicht begegnet bin. Da warste ja wohl sehr tief in den Seiten dieses Wikis vergraben o.o LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 23:51, 20. Mai 2016 (UTC) -- EDIT: Könntest du dir eventuell die Infobox für die Zauber mal ansehen? Also von der Verwendung her. Hier findest du ein Beispiel. Eigentlich finde ich das ja praktisch, aber die Infobox ist größer als die Seite selbst und irgendwie sieht das komisch aus :/ Meinst du man sollte Seiten ohne Infobox lassen wie z.B. diese, oder sollte die Infobox trotzdem zugefügt werden? LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 00:12, 26. Mai 2016 (UTC) ---- Ich würde gerne an den Infoboxen rumbastelln, aber ich glaube ohne weitere Zugriffsrechte kann ich das leider nicht, weil die Breite festgelegt ist. Eigentlich fände ich es besser, wenn die Seiten eine Infobox bekommen würden, aber ich geb dir recht, das sieht momentan nicht besonders toll aus... LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 16:05, 29. Sep. 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hab mich um die WIki-Adoption bemüht und sie bekommen :D Ich werd mein Bestes geben, hier für ein wenig Ordnung zu sorgen. Da ich mich aber erst einmal in die neuen Tools reinfinden muss, bitte ich um Nachsicht. Dodobella, wenn du auch Admin-Rechte haben möchtest, dann melde dich bei mir. Ich lass mir gerne unter die Arme greifen^^' LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 17:56, 3. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Aaah, du lebst noch! (im Wiki zumindest) & dann hast du noch solch eine große Neuigkeit bei dir! Gratulation zum Bürokrat & Admin! :) Jetzt kannst du soviel rumbasteln wie du magst :D & lass dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst, niemand drängt dich! Ist auch sicherlich kompliziert. Ich hab schon paar Neuerungen gesehen und muss sagen mit diesen bin ich schon sehr zufrieden hahah Unter die Arme greifen tue ich gerne, aber ich weiß grad nicht ob ich den Titel überhaupt verdiene, weil ich auch grad voll selten aktiv bin? Das letzte Mal im August xD LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 20:54, 7. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ja, ich lebe noch, kaum zu glauben /D Danke dir, ich freue mich, wenn die eine oder andere Neuerung schon ankommt. Du musst natürlich nicht, aber ich hab kein Problem damit, dich zum Admin zu ernennen. Dann hab ich auch nicht so die alleinige Kontrolle und kann keinen zu große Mist bauen xD Aber wenn du meinst, dass du zu selten online bist, dann kann ich das auch verstehen. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 17:12, 8. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Hast du eigentlich schon was mit dem Layout geplant? Also Logo und Hintergrundbild? Ehrlich gesagt bin ich es schon ziemlich Leid ständig dieses pink anzuschauen xD Hahahah, so ist das also ;D Nen Problem hab ich damit auch nicht, ich hab mich nur gewundert ob das für dich OK wäre, wenn ich z.B. nur am Wochenende online bin? LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 08:57, 15. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Nein, aber ich bin es auch leid /D Ich muss mich a) erstmal einlesen, wie mans macht und b) hab ich auch kein Hintergrundbild, was man auswechseln kann. "Schöne" Wallpaper finde ich irgendwie nur vorn Staffel 4 aber nicht neuer. Ich muss mich da echt mal ran setzten. Wenn du allerdings nen Vorschlag hast, sag ich dazu sicher nicht nein :D Ich hab kein Problem damit. Ich bezweifel stark, dass du den aktuellen Stand der Dinge verschlechtern würdest. Du wärst eher eine große Hilfe, auch wenn du nur am Wochenende mal aktiv wärst. Ich geb dir jetzt einfach Adminrechte, wenn dir das irgendwann nicht mehr zu sagt, kann ich sie dir auch wieder nehmen. EDIT : Ich hab zwar immer noch kein schöneres Hintergrundbild gefunden, aber die Hauptseite ist endlich mal aktualisiert worden :D Es darf aber gernenoch dran rumgebastelt werden. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 09:14, 16. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ich möchte mich erstmal bei dir bedanken dafür. Falls ich ne wirklich schlechte Arbeit mache, kannste mir die dann auch wieder entziehen :'D (hoffentlich setzt der Fall nicht ein xD) Ich hab letzte Woche schon bisschen herumexperimentiert und dabei völlig vergessen hier reinzuschreiben (sorry dafür). Ich werd dieses kleine Logo aber doch noch ändern (falls du bemerkt hast, was ich tat). Hab mich mal durch die Wikis der anderen Sprachen durchgeklickt und voll viele sind ja schon gleich? Sollen wir uns dann mal an den Rest halten und auch die selben Logos nehmen? Also, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich mich dann an das Hintergrundbild setzen und eins gestalten (für konstruktive Kritik am Ende bin ich immer offen) Ich hab mir jetzt so paar Bilder von den neuesten Verwandlungen genommen und würd das wahrscheinlich in so nem türkisem/lilanen Ton gestalten (damit wir endlich mal von diesem pink wegkommen). Oder hättest du andere Farbvorschläge? & die Hauptseite sieht jetzt definitiv besser aus. Gute Arbeit (y) LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 17:23, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Kein Problem :D Wie gesagt, ich bezweifel stark, dass sich der aktuelle Zustand verschlechtern lässt /D Ich hab gesehen, dass du das Tabber-Logo bearbeitet hast (oder wie auch immer es heißt...) Dumm ist es sicher nicht, das gleiche Logo zu nehmen. Vielleicht kann man die Farbe vom W noch anpassen an das neue Design, wenns denn mal steht. Kümmer dich gerne um das Hintergrundbild, ich bin in sowas leider nicht so begabt^^' Türkis/Lila klingt gut :D Danke <3 Aber an der hauptseite darf auch gerne noch rumgebastelt werden. So siehts aber immerhin schon mal besser aus als vorher. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 18:03, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Dann ist ja alles gut :DD Ja genau! Im Wiki heißt es Favicon (aber Tabber-Logo hört sich verständlicher an). Ich wollte das jetzt so wie die restlichen Wikis machen, aber irgendwie will ich es nicht wirklich ;-; Ich hab da jetzt mal ne schwarze Umrandung drum gemacht, weil sonst sieht das bei mir einfach so aus als wäre da nen lila Klatscher an Farbe. Sieht das bei dir aus wie das Winx W? :'D Ja, ich hab das früher voll gern gemacht, aber bin jetzt nen wenig eingestaubt. Ich hoffe ich schaff, dass es einigermaßen schön aussieht (stell dich drauf ein oft nach deiner Meinung gefragt zu werden, ich lebe von diesem Feedback :'D) <3 wenn mir was einfällt, wo ich sage "ne, das muss auf jeden Fall da rein" werd ich mich an die Arbeit machen :'D Oh ja, definitiv. Das Wiki generell bekommt jetzt so langsam mehr Leben (auch wenn es bis jetzt keine neuen Bearbeiter herangelockt hat) EDIT: 'Schaut das Hintergrundbild bei dir auch so komisch aus? Optimal kann ich es bei 70% Bildschirmgröße anschauen. Aber keine Ahnung was ich falsch mache, ich habs größer und wieder kleiner versucht aber nichts passt ;( vll. ist mein Bildschirm einfach nur zu klein.. LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 23:17, 22. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Also ich seh beim Tabber-Logo ein Winx-W :D Allerdings sieht es bei den ersten beiden hohen Strichen vom W (ich hoffe, du weißt was ich meine) seltsam aus, weil sich die schwarzen Umrandungen berühren... Aber an sich ist es gut! Nimm dir das nicht zu sehr zu Herzen /D Ja, bei mir sieht es leider auch seltsam aus... Die Feen sind fast komplett abgeschnitten, Bloom endet hinter ihrem Ellbogen und Musa an der Schulter. Aber viel wichtiger: ich bin begesistert von dem Bild *__* Wegen der Größe... Haben wir noch Zugriff auf das alte Hintergrundbild? Wenn ja, dann schau dir mal dessen Maße an und schau mal ob du die übernehmen kannst. Bei mir zumindest wurde das richtig angezeigt. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 10:32, 23. Okt. 2016 (UTC) '''EDIT : '''Grade voll vergessen: Ich hab nen Vorschlag für die restlichen Farben der Balken und so: thumb Was mich dabei verwirrt ist, dass die Infobox ihre Farbe nicht ändert, wenn die irgendwo in nem Code drinne steht, der nicht vom Theme-Design beeinflusst wird, habe ich keine Ahnung wo der ist... '''EDIT II : '''OMG, ich hab rausbekommen, wo man die breite der Infobox bestimmen kann! Ich hab sie mal von 320 px auf 300 px runter gesetzt. Wenn ich das richtig sehen, dann lässt sich da auch die Farbe anpassen. Yay :D Ich bin schon froh wenn du das sehen kannst :'D Jaaa! Genau das meine ich! Weil sich das berührt hab ich auch ne Umrandung drum gemacht, weil ich dachte es wird besser. Aber die berühren sich trotzdem -.- ehrlich gesagt hab ich nichtmal nen Ansatz wie ich das beheben könnte. Nachdem es so viele Jahre verwahrlost ist, hat das Wiki bisschen Liebe verdient xD Ahh, danke <3 ich hab ursprünglich nur geplant 2-3 Feen zu nehmen, aber irgendwie konnte ich zu niemanden nein sagen xD Das mit dem Hintergrundbild war nen guter Vorschlag, hat aber leider nicht funktioniert. Ich hätte fast aufgegeben. Aber nur fast! Ich hab im CSS vom englischem Wiki herumgesucht weil die das so schön gehandelt haben. Und endlich hat es dann auch funktioniert - obwohl, siehst das Hintergrundbild nun ganz? ooooo, die restlichen Farben sind voll schön! Nehmen wir! Ich hab auch schon überlegt gehabt, welche Farbe, aber die ist perfekt! Nur was ist dann mit dem Logo? Bleibt das so in der Farbe? Bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das schaffen würde umzucolorieren :/ omg, yess!! dann wäre die Sache schon mal geklärt. Der Erfolg zeigt sich in kleinen harten Schritten :DD LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 18:07, 24. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Liegt das jetzt daran, dass ich am Laptop sitze, oder hast du noch mal was am Tabber-Logo gemacht? An meinem aptop wird mir das W gerade richtig angezeigt. Find ich schon mal gut :D Ja, ganz viel Liebe >w< Ich find das it den 6 Feen gut :D Dann kommt keine zu kurz~ Ja, ich sehe es jetzt auch richtig :D Super, dass du das hinbekommen hast! Danke QwQ Habs jetzt überall angepasst, für die Infoboxen, auf der Startseite und in den 3 Navigations-Boxen. Ich glaube das Logo würde ich so lassen. So schlecht sieht es ja nicht aus und ein bisschen zusätzliche Farbe schadet ja nicht :D Jap, es hat sich schon viel verändert zuletzt. Das haben wir gut hinbekommen :D Und ohne dich hätten wir wahrscheinlich immer noch kein neues Hintergrundbild - und wenn doch, dann kein so schönes :D LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 20:51, 24. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Eh, ich glaube das liegt wohl an deinem Laptop. Ich habs nicht mehr angefasst, solange ich keine richtige Lösung dazu hab :'D Aber auf dem Handy wird mir das auch richtig angezeigt. Keine Ahnung wo genau das Problem ist? Yaaayy, danke, das freut mich c: Ich hoffe das funktioniert jetzt auch bei jeder Bildschirmgröße gut Das sieht sehr gut aus! Endlich sind wir nun los von dem pink :'D Oki gut, aber passt ja eigentlich auch so, weil die Serie das Logo ja auch in so ner Farbe macht c: Teamwork! *high-five* :'D Ach komm, jetzt schmeichelst du mir echt. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihr sicher eins, aber eins das nicht so gefixt ist wie jetzt hahah :D Sollen wir eigentlich mal so Normen entwickeln? Mir ist das letztens so aufgefallen wie z.B. wenn man in nem Fließtext ne Folge erwähnen möchte, wie man die dann verlinkt. # In der Folge Das Magische Zepter ist dies und das blah. # In der Folge ''Das Magische Zepter ist dies und das blah. # In der Folge "Das Magische Zepter" ist dies und das blah. da bin ich mir dann immer unsicher wie ich das jetzt machen soll LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 12:03, 31. Okt. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ja, es liegt an meinem Laptop, der hat eine höhere Bildschirmauflösung, als mein PC Bildschirm (weil kleinere Größe, gleiche Pixelanzahl) Ja, das war bisher gut :D *High-Five* Oh ja, das sollten wir. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, unter welchem Titel wir das führen sollten. Das sollte eine Seite sein, wo dann sowas und andere Dinge (wie z.B. aus welchen Elementen eine Charakter-/Folgen-/Kräfteseite etc. aufgebaut ist) rein. Ich würde die Schreibweise mit den Anführungszeichen bevorzugen, wie ist denn deine Meinung dazu? Ich hab übrigens in deinem Steckbrief gesehen, dass du dich den Kräften widmen willst :D Ich glaube, da hab ich was für dich: Die hier (gibts für alle Winx) hab ich mal erstellt, aber da fehlen noch Kräfte. Die Farben muss ich mit dem neuen Design noch anpassen (oder du, wenn du magst). Aber sie sind schon mal da, vielleicht hilfts dir und du magst damit arbeiten :D Für Roxy, Daphne und die Trix würde ich sowas auch irgendwann mal noch anlegen. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 21:40, 4. Nov. 2016 (UTC) ---- hi hi, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie das Leben halt so spielte.. Ja, das klingt gut. Im Prinzip so'n Artikel wie man Artikel schreibt :D Ich würd dann auch sagen die mit den Anführungszeichen. Ich hatte immer hin und her gewechselt weil mir alle zusagten was auch nicht besonders schlau war ^^ Jaa, da ich ja die Folgen von den ersten 3 Staffeln bearbeiten will, dachte ich mir auch sofort ich kann die Kräfte mitnehmen :D Ouh ja, das sieht aber gut aus. Ist defintiv auch nen Lückenfüller. Bis man aber mal bis zu Roxy, Daphne und den Trix kommt, dauert es glaub ich noch ein Weilchen :D & wenn wir grad schon über Kräfte reden.. ich hab dich ja mal irgendwann letztes Jahr gefragt wie die Seite besser wäre (also '''ohne oder mit Infobox). Ich würde da auch die Infobox bevorzugen, aber ich find es sieht immer doof aus wenn die Infobox größer ist als der eigentliche Text der Seite :D & ich orientiere mich immer am englischem Wiki und die haben auf ihren Seiten dann noch ne extra kleine Galerie drauf wie der Zauber vollführt wurde. Meinst du das macht Sinn? Manchmal ist da nämlich echt ne Bilderreihe dabei.. :s LG Dodobella (Diskussion) 09:34, 4. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ---- Ja, das Leben ist anstrengend :D Die Seite hab ich mittlerweile angelegt: Hilfe:Artikelaufbau Ich hab nen Word-Dokument mit allen Kräften, die ich bisher irgendwo registriert habe, die ergänz ich immer schön für Staffel 6 und 7 momentan. Aber es sind so viele DX Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich gut ist, die Infobox in der Breite noch mehr zu schmälern. Wir können das nur für alle machen und bei den Charakter-Infoboxen sieht das irgendwann nicht mehr gut aus. Ich muss mal schauen, ob ich die Schriftgröße ebenfalls beeinflussen kann, dann könnte man experimentieren, ob man die Breite noch verringert. Eine Bilderreihe... Nicht unbedingt die dümmste Idee, aber sicher nicht für alle nötig. Die Schilde zum Beispiel, da reicht ein Bild. LG Erdenbewohner (Diskussion) 16:44, 10. Mär. 2017 (UTC)